That Taste Like A
by D'mbik
Summary: Hinata mengira ciumannya seperti itu. Seperti yang diimpikannya sejak berumur enam tahun. Namun, impiannya meleset, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diangankan selama ini. SasuHina/warning inside/


"_Dan akhirnya pangeran pun datang dan mencium tuan putri. Kutukan akhirnya terlepas dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."_

Hinata masih ingat dongeng yang selalu ibunya ceritakan ketika ia masih kecil. Dongeng tentang seorang putri yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda putih dari kutukan dengan sebuah ciuman.

_Yeah,_ bisa dibilang sejak saat itu―saat usianya masih belum genap enam tahun―Hinata sudah memiliki impian, yaitu mendambakan sebuah ciuman romantis dengan seorang pemuda tampan, lengkap dengan baju pangerannya di sore hari, tepat saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

Sebuah mimpi yang bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun pun belum juga terkabul.

Hinata benci mengakuinya, tapi memang benar sampai saat ini, yang beberapa hari lalu genap berusia enam belas tahun, satu kali pun ia belum pernah merasakan lembutnya sebuah ciuman. Padahal hampir setiap malam ia memimpikannya. Bertemu dengan sesosok pangeran tampan dari kerajaan nun jauh di sana, kemudian sang pangeran menciumnya penuh damba.

Tolong jangan salahkan Hinata dengan kebiasaan anehnya yang satu ini. Setiap orang tentu punya tujuan, cita-cita, dan impian yang berbeda-beda. Dan impian Hinata―untuk saat ini― cuma satu, yaitu merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya berciuman.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**That taste like a… © Mbik**

**All standart warning Applied**

* * *

Semua sudah Hinata catat di buku diarinya. Tentang bagaimana rasanya ciuman menurut versi teman satu sekolahnya.

Contohnya Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengatakan dengan semangat menggebu bagaimana rasanya sebuah ciuman. Satu kata; hangat.

Kalau menurut si Ratu Gosip, Ino, ciuman itu seperti es krim. Lembut dan manis.

Lain halnya dengan Tenten. Menurutnya, rasa dari sebuah ciuman bagaikan ledakkan kembang api di musim panas. Meletup-letup, susah untuk dilupakan.

Hinata jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa rasa ciuman berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yang namanya remaja tentu ada masa dimana ia jatuh cinta. Dan itu menyerang Hinata saat ini. Meski agak terlambat dibanding ketiga temannya untuk urusan jatuh cinta, akhirnya selama enam belas tahun masa hidupnya di dunia, Hinata masuk juga pada tahap _naksir_. Yap, tepat sekali. Saat ini ia sedang naksir berat dengan teman satu kelasnya, Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berkulit hitam eksotis, berambut kuning jabrik, dan pecinta ramen.

Teman-temannya menganggap Hinata bodoh, karena salah memilih cowok yang ia taksir. Tapi Hinata―yang matanya sudah tertutup akan rasa kagum pada Naruto―lebih memilih menulikan telinganya dari tanggapan negatif ke tiga sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tetap menjadi pemuja rahasia pemuda bermata biru itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seorang remaja putri menepuk bahu Hinata dengan gemas. Nama gadis itu Sakura Haruno, teman Hinata sejak sekolah dasar. "Hinata, ini sudah satu bulan lebih kau bertindak seperti orang tolol."

Di sampingnya, Ino membenarkan perkataan Sakura, "Betul kata Sakura. Cepat kau hentikan tingkah lakumu itu, Hinata."

"Iya! atau aku adukan pada Neji." Dan yang terakhir dan tidak mau kalah, TenTen―teman sekaligus kekasih kakak sepupunya itu mengiyakan semua ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Saat itu jam istirahat siang, keempat gadis tersebut asyik menyantap makan siang masing-masing.

Hinata mendesah. Kecewa karena teman-temannya tidak mendukung kisah cintanya itu.

"Bukannya kamu ingin cepat merasakan bagaimana rasanya ciuman? Lebih baik kau cepat nyatakan perasaanmu, Hinata," kata itu, sambil memakan apel―satu-satunya makan siangnya saat itu.

Saran dari Ino benar juga. Kalau begini terus bahkan sampai mereka tamat sekolah pun perasaannya pada Naruto tidak akan sampai. Hinata juga sudah bosan menunggu dan ingin cepat merasakan bagaimana indahnya saat ciuman pertama. Kelembutannya, kehangatannya, ke―_sungguh_, membayangkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat pipinya memanas.

Mungkin besok ia akan mengatakannya pada Naruto. _Mungkin_, karena sepertinya hatinya belum siap melakukan tindakan heroik seperti ini. Alih-alih menyatakan perasaan, menyapa Naruto saja sudah menyebabkan gadis berambut panjang itu tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dari tujuh hari yang ada dalam satu minggu, Hinata paling benci hari Kamis. Lebih tepatnya Kamis sore, dimana ia harus piket kebersihan kelas.

Bukan, bukan. Hinata bukannya tidak suka membersihkan ruangan, dan ia juga buka orang yang suka melempar tanggung jawab. Tapi, kalau boleh memilih, Hinata lebih suka piket kebersihan sendiri. Lebih baik ia menyapu, membersihkan papan tulis seorang diri, dan membuang sampah, ketimbang harus berduaan saja dengan teman sekelasnya satu ini.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Duduk dua meja di belakang Hinata. Orangnya pendiam, misterius dan terkesan dingin. Gosip yang beredar menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke anak dari seorang yakuza yang ditakuti seluruh Konoha, suka mabuk dan seorang perokok aktif. Semua murid―bahkan guru sekalipun―takut padanya, apalagi Hinata yang seorang siswi SMA biasa. Sasuke juga sering bolos ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung, namun anehnya pemuda itu selalu ada ketika piket kebersihan kelas.

.

* * *

Takut-takut Hinata melirik dengan ekor matanya, mencuri pandang pada satu-satunya sosok di depannya. Ruang kelas sore itu begitu sunyi, semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah, hanya beberapa saja yang masih aktif di ruang klubnya masing-masing. Sementara di luar sana, dapat Hinata lihat dari balik jendela awan kelabu menyelimuti seluruh Konoha. Udara yang masuk dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya, sepertinya hujan akan segera datang.

Hinata mendesah disela-sela kegiatannya menyapu lantai, menyesal kenapa ia tidak menuruti saran adiknya untuk membawa payung.

Ditambah lagi, di sini, di ruang kelas 2-3 yang letaknya di lantai dua di bagian sayap timur gedung Konoha Gakuen, hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda itu. Benar-benar sial, rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei, kau!"

Suara khas milik pemuda itu memanggilnya―terdengar sedikit keras, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Tentu Hinata terkejut, sampai-sampai kaki kanannya mundur beberapa sentimeter. Dengan ragu Hinata menoleh dan bertanya dengan nada dipenuhi ketakutan, tremor di sekujur tubuhnya.

"A-ada apa, Uchiha-san?"

Hinata paling benci jika penyakit gagapnya kumat, itu membuatnya terlihat lemah dan konyol.

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau memandangiku terus, Hyuuga." Pemuda itu mendekat.

Hinata mencengkram gagang sapunya dengan erat, "Ap-APA?! Ti-tidak. Itu tidak benar, Uchiha-san."

Hinata menunduk, sementara Sasuke menusuknya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Mengakulah."

Dengan susah payah, Hinata meneguk ludah. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak memandangimu!"

Hinata benar-benar kesal. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah lepas kendali seperti ini.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya denga sebelah tangan, "Pfft!"

Sepasang netra milik gadis Hyuuga itu membola, karena untuk pertama kalinya―selama hampir tiga tahun menjadi teman sekelas pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke―Hinata melihat pemuda itu tertawa lepas. Sebuah kejadian langka; yang mungkin tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Entah mengapa, sebuah perasaan aneh terasa dari dalam dadanya―membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan untuk bernafas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, di hari yang sama, lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Hinata berada dalam satu ruangan. Hanya berdua.

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di minggu sebelumnya, keduanya melakukan tugasnya masing-masing―membersihkan kelas. Hinata membersihkan di bagian sisi kanan, sementara Sasuke di sisi sebaliknya. Suasana kelas sunyi, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hanya suara gesekan sapu yang menjadi latar belakang keduanya.

"Kudengar―," siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang pertama kali membuka percakapan, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya, memberikan seluruh atensinya pada kata ang selanjutnya akan diucapkan pemuda itu.

"―kau menyukai _si bodoh itu_, ya?"

Sukses Hinata terbatuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hinata tahu dengan _sangat_, siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Satu-satunya orang yang diberi sebutan bodoh oleh Sasuke tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki―pemuda berambut kuning, berkulit cokelat seksi (menurut Hinata), dan memiliki senyum yang menawan―yang selama ini ditaksir Hinata secara diam-diam selama dua tahun belakangan.

Dalam hati Hinata berteriak histeris. Kenapa, KENAPA DARI SEKIAN BANYAK MURID LAKI-LAKI DI SEKOLAHNYA―SEORANG SASUKE YANG MENGETAHUI RAHASIANYA ITU?! Dan siapa pula yang membocorkan rahasianya itu? Apa salah satu dari sahabatnya?

"Itu tidak benar! Kau dapat info itu dari mana?!" tanya Hinata, terlukis jelas kecemasan di wajah gadis itu. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, menyandarkan sapunya ke dinding, kemudian melangkah menuju Hinata.

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Tatapan yang menimbulkan gelenyar aneh di dalam perutnya―kembali ditujukan Sasuke pada Hinata. Keduanya saling tatap, tak tahu mengapa Hinata tidak bisa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kemilau iris gelap milik Sasuke, seolah-oleh Hinata tersedot ke dalam sepasang netra kelam itu.

Jarak mereka semakin tipis, "Kudengar kau ingin sekali berciuman dengan si bodoh itu?!" katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Sebegitu inginnya kah kau berciuman, Nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengatup rahangnya rapat, giginya gemeretak, kesal bukan kepalang dengan ucapan pemuda Uchiha yang meremehkannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha-san?"

Ketakutannya selama ini secara ajaib menghilang entah kemana, tergantian dengan rasa amarah yang memuncak. Sungguh, Hinata belum pernah merasakan amarah yang begitu dahsyat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja―" sengaja Sasuke menggantung perkataannya barusan.

"Hanya saja apa?!" Hinata menaikkan nada bicaranya satu tingkat.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sasuke memutus kontak matanya, berjalan melewati Hinata, "Sebaiknya kita selesaikan tugas kita, hari sudah semakin sore," kemudian dengan santainya pemuda itu mengambil penghapus dan membersihkan noda kapur di papan tulis dengan tenang.

.

"Menyebalkan."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti, "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Gantian Hinata yang menjawab dengan perkataan serupa.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke meletakkan penghapus papan tersebut, berbalik badan, berencana menghampiri Hinata yang saat itu lagi memasukkan sampah yang berhasil ia sapu ke dalam tong sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kau ingin mencari masalah denganku, Hinata?"

Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Hinata sangat terkejut saat tahu Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya.

"I-itu karena kau yang memulainya duluan, Uchiha!" Dengan susah payah Hinata menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, meski harus ia akui bahwa usahanya tidak berhasil, karena dari kilau yang terpendar di balik mata Sasuke terlihat ganjil dan membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama." Jarak mereka benar-benar sangat dekat sekarang, sampai-sampai Hinata bisa mencium aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?! Jangan mendekat!"

Hinata takut bukan main, jantungnya berdetak anomali.

Seakan tuli dengan ucapan Hinata barusan, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tatapannya saat ini benar-benar tertuju pada satu objek di depannya.

Sasuke menaikkan dagu sang putri Hyuuga, "Lihat aku." Suaranya dalam, penuh determinasi. Bagaikan sebuah sihir ampuh, Hinata menuruti perintah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mungkin karena dinginnya anginn yang berhembus dari balik tirai, tubuh Hinata menggigil sampai ke tulang-tulang. Semuanya terasa dingin kecuali bagian yang disentuh Sasuke, terasa panas membara.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya sekarang. Bukan di sini, bukan di saat kau dalam ketakutan seperti ini―" Hinata terperangkap. Benar-benar terkungkung di antara lengan Sasuke.

"―tapi sepertinya kau tidak memberikan pilihan, Hinata. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa melupakan dia." Sasuke berbisik, menyentuh dengan sengaja hidungnya pada tepian daun telinga Hinata dan sukses membuat gadis itu bergidik.

Hinata benar-benar terhipnotis dengan sepasang bola mata laksana permata hitam milik Sasuke, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Perlakuan apa yang diterimanya kemudian.

.

* * *

Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu, yang jelas kecupan pertama yang ia terima terasa ringan, persis seperti sapuan sayap kupu-kupu, menggelitik bibirnya dengan nakal.

Kecupan kedua lebih dalam, lebih menuntut. Hinata meremas erat ujung rok lipitnya. Hinata bisa gila akibat gejolak perasaan aneh yang muncul dari dalam dadanya. Sungguh tak sanggup ia menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata dan membuatnya terengah-engah.

Yang ketiga dan yang keempat berhasil membuat lutut Hinata lemas dan kehabisan nafas.

Dan saat Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, tatapan Hinata tidak fokus dan pikirannya berkabut. "A-apa yang barusan itu?"

Hinata memegang bahu Sasuke, tenaganya entah mengapa terkuras habis.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan geli. Benar-benar polos gadis ini, batinnya dalam hati. Segera Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya, mengurung Hinata dalam sebuah dekapan erat.

"Aku baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamamu, Hinata. Bagaimana rasanya? Apa sesuai dengan impianmu selama ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa malu.

"Ak-Aku―" Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian barusan benar-benar membuat kinerja otaknya menurun drastis.

"Dan karena aku seorang Uchiha, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan segala yang telah aku perbuat." Sasuke melepas pelukannya, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya―pancaran sinar matanya begitu hangat dan kembali membuat jantung Hinata berdebar-debar.

"Kau resmi menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang gadis, Sasuke menyatakannya tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Benar-benar tipikal Uchiha.

Gadis di depannya menunduk, kemudian mengangguk malu. Sasuke tersenyum, mendaratkan kembali kecupan, namun kali ini singgah di dahi Hinata. Semburat merah perlahan menyebar, memenuhi wajah dan telinga sang gadis Hyuuga, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Sementara sang pelaku tanpa ragu kembali memeluknya, sembari menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuh sang kekasih.

Rupanya seperti ini rasanya. Apa yang dikatakan dan tertulis di buku yang sering dibacanya benar-benar berbeda dari kenyataan. Selama ini Hinata menduga bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan seromantis film yang selalu ditontonnya di akhir pekan, seringan kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di ladang bunga, sehangat pancaran sinar matahari di sore hari, dan sesejuk tetes embun pagi.

Hinata mengira ciumannya seperti itu.

Seperti yang diimpikannya sejak berumur enam tahun. Namun, impiannya meleset, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diangankan selama ini.

Ciumannya liar dan kasar. Panas serta meletup-letup layaknya pesta kembang api di musim panas, dan anehnya lagi, entah mengapa Hinata menikmatinya. Menggilainya seperti candu yang memabukkan. Sampai-sampai ia lupa caranya bernafas. Membuatnya merasakan panas dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Menciptakan gemuruh dan perasaan aneh di dada dan perutnya. Ciuman yang tidak sengaja terjadi di sore hari, saat ruang kelas sepi.

Hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.owari.

* * *

Sudah lama saya gak mampir ke archive SasuHina, saya sudah tenggelam di fandom lain. Maafkan saya /bungkuk-bungkuk/

Sebenarnya ini cerita saya buat untuk event SasuHina Day Love 2014 tapi lagi-lagi saya gagal move-on dari penyakit malas dan WB, sekaligus birthday fic untuk chara tercinta kita Hinata Hyuuga. Happy birthday, Hime (maaf lagi-lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya saya memberikan hadiahnya telat /huhu/) dan ulang tahun grup whatsapp tercinta kita The Boys and The Girls yang ke-2

Sekian dari saya, jangan lupa (bagi yang berkenan) tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya :D

Salam bau,

Mbik


End file.
